The present invention relates to a safety device for preventing forced entries into a home or the like, and more particularly, to a door guard which is positioned for wedging an entry door into a closed position thereby preventing a forced opening of the entry door.
Incidents of crime including breaking, entering, and burglary, are continuously increasing whereby individuals have become greatly concerned about personal safety and security for household belongings. Conventional door locks may be opened with simple tools, and other devices, such as door chain locks and the like, can be easily broken. Various electrical and electromechanical burglar detection and alarm devices are known for providing security to a home, but these more sophisticated devices are in many instances expensive, difficult to install, and subject to faulty operation. Thus, there has been a need for a safety device that provides an effective yet economical means to prevent breaking and entering or forced entry.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a safety device for preventing the forced opening of an entry door, even if the door is unlocked. Another object of the present invention is to provide a safety device that is portable for use at any entry door and for use while traveling in hotels and the like. A further object of the invention is to provide a safety device that is inexpensive and easy to operate.